Ayrma Moonsong
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Ayrma Moonsong Lothern *In-Game: Ayrma *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Race: Night Elf *Class: Druid (feral in character, resto in game) *Professions: Member of SI:7, Battlefield doctor =Physical Description= *Age: 117 *Sex: Female *Hair: Midnight blue *Eyes: Glowing *Height: 6'2" *Garments/Armor: Eyepatch; ninja gear or loose robe *Other: She bears evidence of not being a particularly good spy. One eye is gone, half of her right ear is missing, as is a finger on her left hand. Her facial marking seem to be an attempt to cover up severe scarring on one cheek. Her left arm hangs uselessly in a sling at her side. =Personality= Ayrma is little more than a teenager who stepped into something over her head. She is drawn to authority figures but rebels often. =History= Born at Nordrassil to Elaniel Swiftblade, an officer in the Sentinel forces and member of the Kaldorei intelligences forces. Her father, Januus Moonsong, was a druid sleeping in the Emerald Dream at the time of her birth. Her conception remains something of a mystery. Ayrma was raised mostly by the guard, as her mother was off on missions for Tyrande. Elaniel died in the Burning Legion's assault on Nordrassil. Januus woke from the Emerald Dream to fight and was horrified to find that Elaniel’s child was a girl. After the destruction of the World Tree, he ignored custom, and convinced Fandral to aid in training Ayrma as a druid. Her father was a cruel taskmaster and made little attempt to disguise his contempt for Ayrma's gender and inexperience. Ayrma will not discuss the reasons she left her training. She headed to the newly built city of Stormwind and enlisted in the army, and was trained as a doctor for her unit. In Stormwind she renounced Elune and became a convert to the human worship of the Light. Her skills as a druid, especially in cat form, led her to become an agent of SI:7 for several years, and she enlisted with the Crimson Hounds Brigade for a short period until resigning her commission. Ayrma spent several months in the Plaguelands gathering information on the Scarlet Crusade for SI:7 and the Argent Dawn. Her time spent entirely in the form of a cat has had a profound impact on her elven form, as she has begun picking up the aspects of a cat in her everyday life. Members of SI:7 might have heard her name mentioned in connection with the organization's Fourth Finger. She was hired on by Langley Firearms for her skills as a spy, as well as her abilities as a doctor. In the course of her duties, she met Byron Langley's bodyguard, Mordaine Orthos. The two began a slightly unorthodox, as well as brief, romance soon after. Her deep belief in her new religion has made her a bitter opponent of the Scarlet Crusade - if not for her race, she would be one of them. Ayrma has become obsessed with ridding Stormwind of the Scarlet Battalion stationed in the Cathedral, against the express orders of Mr. Langley. She once prided herself for her place on Glendale Debonaire's personal wanted list, but a near-death experience at his hands drove her to flee Stormwind for a time. She sought refuge in Nighthaven with Edrek de Medici, a close friend, who became her sponsor for the last of her druid training. Finally a full member of the Circle, she returned to Stormwind tasked to be Edrek's aide, only to find her nemesis gone. Edrek on her trail, she followed the Langleys into the Outland on a secret mission, all the while guarding her own secret, a child. The baby, Khadgar, was born on a mission, with Aelannor Allastari managing the delivery on the plains of Hillsbrad. Shortly after the child's birth, she disappeared, leaving the boy with him. Druids staying close to Nighthaven might know of the prisoner who escaped from the barrow dens. Ayrma was arrested for perjury and obstruction of justice in Stormwind concerning the case of Camwethrin. She was released with a hefty fine and community service. She was found dead in Northrend soon after an argument with ex-husband Aelannor Allastari. He is presumed to be her killer. =Awards= Category:Night_ElfCategory:DruidCategory:AllianceCategory:Ayrma